


Он знал, каково это (любить и терять)

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через год после того, как открылась история о стирании памяти, Тони возвращается на Землю с важной новостью. Питер отправляется с Тони, чтобы убедиться, что он вернется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он знал, каково это (любить и терять)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Knew What it was Like (To love and to lose)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85901) by nightwalker. 



Тони провел рукой по волосам, еще больше спутывая и без того встрепанные пряди. Их надо было бы укоротить еще несколько месяцев назад, но всегда находилось что-нибудь важнее, чем стрижка. Например, спасение Галактики или бегство от врагов. В любом случае, Питеру нравились длинные волосы Тони, нравилось, что он может запускать в них пальцы во время поцелуя. Так что, может быть, иногда он и отвлекал Тони, если тот упоминал, что их надо обрезать.

Как он теперь совершенно точно знал, гениев легко отвлечь. Всегда слишком много думают.

Девушка из бывшей команды Тони (Питеру все время хотелось назвать ее Джейн, но он был уверен, что ошибается – хорошенькая, с короткой, почти мужской стрижкой – странно на него смотрела. Наверное, стоило перестать пускать слюни на Тони и начать уже уделять внимание причине их присутствия в этом месте.

Тони, похоже, уже заканчивал.

— Этого точно можно избежать, — говорил он, рассеянно указывая на голографические звездные карты, висящие в воздухе над конференц-столом. — Нужно будет немного поработать, но если мои расчеты верны…

Он не добавил [i]«а они всегда верны»[/i], как обычно делал на борту корабля, когда они с Рокетом вступали в перепалку, и Питеру было больно видеть такой недостаток веры в себя.

— Полагаю, у вас есть больше полугода до того, как это станет угрозой для всей планеты. На устранение проблемы должно потребоваться в два раза меньше времени, учитывая различные непредсказуемые осложнения.

Присутствующие в большинстве своем пялились на голографические карты со смешанным выражением озадаченности и замешательства.

— _Как конкретно_ нам с этим бороться? — спросил один из них. Он был темноволос и худощав, а еще сидел прямо на стене, как будто гравитация его не касалась.

— Ты же называешь себя ученым, — усмехнулся Тони, но мгновенно опустил голову, словно ожидая подвоха.

— Справиться с этим будет сравнительно легко, — торопливо добавил он, словно стремясь опередить какой-то ответ.

Питер сжал зубы и сцепил на груди руки, чтобы скрыть, как побелели костяшки пальцев, плотно сжатых в кулак. 

— Если мы настроим простые взрывные устройства таким образом, чтобы они сдетонировали в определенном порядке в нужное время, этого будет более чем достаточно, — сказал Рид Ричардс. Он рассеянно моргал, глядя на голографические карты, как будто погруженный в собственные размышления. Питер познакомился с ним накануне, когда они с Тони прибыли в Нью-Йорк. Рид предложил им переночевать у него, и благодарной признательности, которую Тони так старался скрыть, было достаточно, чтобы Питер слегка смягчился, пусть даже он до сих пор считал, что этот человек – осел. – Или можно воздействовать на астероид, чтобы его курс изменился, и он миновал земную орбиту и гравитационное поле. Или…

— Сравнительно легко, — повторил Тони с неуверенной улыбкой. — Рид, я скопировал для тебя всю информацию. Если узнаю что-то новое, дам знать. А еще оставлю коммуникатор на тот маловероятный случай, если вам понадобится консультация по этому…

— Ты не останешься? — спросила не-Джейн. Она казалась разочарованной: уголки ее очаровательного ротика опустились, а глаза казались ярче, чем должны были быть при таком свете.

— Нет, — ответил Тони, старательно избегая ее взгляда. Он взмахнул рукой, и карты погасли. — Как я сказал, Рид и его люди легко с этим справятся, и…

— И не то чтобы ты когда-либо раньше оставался, чтобы разбираться с неприятностями.

В течение всей презентации Капитан Америка наблюдал за Тони, словно изучая жука под микроскопом. Теперь он слегка подался вперед, скривив губы в презрительной усмешке. 

— То есть, ты просто собираешься скинуть эту проблему на наши плечи и снова от нас убежать, да, Старк? 

Только знание того, что Тони бы этого не хотел и, вероятно, никогда бы ему не простил, удержало Питера от опрометчивого и, возможно, жестокого поступка.  
Тони дернул плечом, старательно избегая взгляда бывшего партнера.

— Да. Как-то так.

— Пора идти, — решительно объявил Питер. Остальные удивленно посмотрели на него, словно уже успели забыть о его присутствии. — Иначе мы не явимся вовремя на оговоренное место встречи, и ты же знаешь, Гамора будет не против улететь без нас.

Он заметил быструю улыбку Тони – появилась и пропала, почти слишком быстро, чтобы Питер заметил; но хоть так.

— Если смотреть на вещи реалистично, — заметил Тони сухо, собирая свои вещи (только небольшой пульт для управления портативными голографическими картами; карты памяти и бумажные копии он оставлял — возможно, для Рида), — Гамора скорее явится сюда с желанием дать бой тому, что нас задержало.

— И это тоже, — Питер лениво улыбнулся в сторону Капитана Америка, и остался доволен, когда получил в ответ напряженный взгляд. — Так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы тут случился некоторый беспорядок, нам нужно выдвигаться.

Это было что-то типа предложения. Тони его не уловил, но некоторые его друзья — вполне.  
Тони ни с кем не попрощался. Питеру хотелось бы верить, что причина в _полном безразличии_ , но проведя с Тони уже больше года, он знал, что к чему. Ему было слишком не безразлично, и он не пожелал бывшим товарищам всего хорошего только из-за уверенности, что им все равно.

Тони, конечно, ошибался: не-Джейн и парень, прилипший к стене, явно хотели его остановить, так же, как хорошенькая рыжеволосая девушка и чувак со всклокоченными волосами. Рид, возможно, попрощался бы, если бы не уткнулся в какой-то наладонник (Питер с Земли решил, что весьма навороченный, Стар-Лорд пришел к выводу, что безнадежно устаревший). Но Тони не взглянул на них, чтобы увидеть это; и вероятно, не поверил бы, даже если бы посмотрел.  
Отчасти Питеру хотелось обратить на это его внимание. Отчасти он понимал, что это, скорее всего, ничего не исправит. Отчасти – в той маленькой и ужасной части его души – он был рад, что Тони не заметил. Потому что если бы Тони думал, что его простили хотя бы некоторые его друзья, возможно, он вернулся бы домой навсегда. 

Питер не был идеальным. Но когда Кэрол отпихнула кресло от стола и направилась перехватить Тони у двери, он не попытался ее остановить. Кэрол – хороший человек, она искренне беспокоилась за Тони, пока отвечала за связь между Стражами и Землей.  
Но когда встал Капитан Америка, Питер без размышлений преградил ему путь.

Люди уже покидали комнату или собирались вокруг Рида. Некоторые посматривали в сторону Тони, словно раздумывали, стоит ли подойти, но не делали этого. Некоторые откровенно наблюдали за Питером и Капитаном Америка - возможно, ожидая драки, или желая удостовериться, что ее не будет.

Капитана, казалось, не впечатлило то, что Питер встал у него на дороге.

— Стар-Лорд.  
— Не вмешивайся, — сказал Питер едва слышно. — Он вернулся сюда, чтобы сделать доброе дело, и теперь он уходит. Не пытайся снова сломить его только потому, что ты можешь.

Он собирался сказать не это. С того момента, как они прибыли на Землю, в его голове бродили смутные мысли устроить что-нибудь драматическое и дерзкое, отчитать бывших товарищей Тони по команде за то, что они лицемерные скоты. Но он не планировал делать это в реальности. Отчасти потому, что знал — у медали всегда две стороны, и Тони виноват не меньше остальных. Отчасти потому, что Тони его за это не простит.  
Пусть и импровизированная, эта речь остановила Капитана Америка.

— Я не собирался… — он скорчил лицо, словно пытался колоть зубами орехи. — Он не сломлен.

— Теперь нет, — ответил Питер, и если в его голосе был какой-то вызов — пускай. — Слушай, я знаю, что он сделал. Я знаю, что _все они_ сделали с тобой. Это было неправильно. Но он никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. И вот это как раз принципиальный момент, понимаешь? Он сожалеет. И я не позволю тебе вырывать его сердце снова и снова, только чтобы ты сам почувствовал себя лучше.

— Я просто… — Капитан сжал кулаки и отвел взгляд. — Он в порядке?  
Слова звучали так, словно ему приходилось тащить их из себя клещами, и в процессе было больно.

Питер вспомнил Тони, ступившего на борт корабля год назад — бледного, с остекленевшими глазами. Он не мог смотреть Кэрол в лицо, когда велел ей вернуться на Землю, чтобы помочь навести порядок.   
Питер вспомнил, как находил Тони спящим на холодном металлическом полу — дни беспрерывной работы доканывали его, и он падал прямо там, где стоял. Вспомнил кошмары, от которых Анжела и Гамора хватались за оружие, а Рокет начинал что-то бормотать себе под нос. Но он знал, каково это — любить Тони Старка, и он знал, каково это — видеть, что товарищ по команде уходит все дальше и дальше, и не иметь возможности последовать за ним. И поэтому Питер делал то, что делал.

Капитан Америка поймал коммуникатор, который Питер бросил ему.

— Что это? — он смотрел на вещь, словно она могла взорваться.

— Он настроен на мою частоту. Если позвонишь, об этом буду знать только я, — Питер не хотел, чтобы Капитан Америка звонил, он не хотел, чтобы Стив Роджерс хоть как-то общался с Тони, пусть даже через расстояние в несколько солнечных систем. Но и полным мудаком он не был тоже. – Слушай, если хочешь узнать, что он в порядке, то позвони. И если я решу, что ты не причинишь ему боли, я, возможно, даже позволю сказать «Привет» лично.

_«Когда-нибудь»_ , — добавил он про себя, потому что был всего лишь человеком.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал Кэп. Но он вцепился в коммуникатор и не вернул его.

Но Питер знал, каково это — любить Тони Старка, и поэтому продолжил:  
— Я не буду говорить ему, что у тебя есть эта штука. Зачем давать надежду на то, что тебе может быть не все равно, жив он или нет, верно?  
— Тони, — позвал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы отблеск сожаления в глазах Капитана не заставил его передумать. — Пора собираться, пока мы тут не устроили межгалактический инцидент.

Кэрол, державшая Тони за руки, посмотрела на Питера.

— Вы, мальчики, уже уходите?

Тони был бледен, но он смотрел ей в глаза; и когда он кивнул, то кивнул решительно.

— Пора идти. Межгалактические инциденты, если вдуматься, — то, что мы должны предотвращать.

Кэрол похлопала его по руке.

— Просто… Позвони ему. Или еще как-то с ним свяжись. Пожалуйста, Тони, его просто убивает то, что он не знает, где ты.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у Роуди были проблемы с… — Тони неуверенно попытался взмахнуть руками, но ему помешало то, что Кэрол по-прежнему сжимала его ладони. — Со всеми. Не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя так, будто я прошу его выбрать сторону, или что-то типа того.

— Для всех, кто не слепой, очевидно, что ты не пытаешься найти оправдания тому, в чем участвовал, — Кэрол аккуратно убрала волосы с его лица. — Послушай меня. Ему все равно, что ты сделал. Он по-прежнему любит тебя. И если с тобой что-то случится, а он так и не успеет тебе сказать, это его убьет. Поэтому, пожалуйста, позвони ему перед тем, как улетишь.

На лице Тони было написано чистое желание.

— Я не…

— Вот, — Питер вытащил из кармана еще один коммуникатор и передал его Кэрол. — Слушай, отдай это Роудсу. Тони говорит о нем все время. Я знаю, он не будет против, если чувак станет выходить на связь время от времени. Впрочем, это не прямая линия — сигнал примет коммуникатор корабля, и тот, кто будет на дежурстве, уже позовет Тони.

Кэрол выхватила коммуникатор, пока никто не передумал.

— Берегите себя, — она порывисто обняла Тони. — И если сможете, возвращайтесь. Хотя бы просто в гости.

— Возможно, это нам удастся, — ответил Питер, когда стало очевидно, что Тони не может ничего сказать. — Но не в ближайшее время, я думаю.

— Я понимаю, — Кэрол сжала запястье Питера, отступила на шаг. — Мальчики. Будьте там аккуратней.

Когда она уходила, Тони почти удалось улыбнуться, потом он поднял глаза и увидел Капитана Америка.

— Стив.

Питер не пытался его остановить, но и одобрения не выразил.  
Тот еще не успел подойти, и когда Тони произнес его имя, это словно бы стало для него сигналом к действию.

— Т… Старк. Тони, — Капитан сжал зубы и шумно выдохнул. — Просто будь осторожен. И докладывайся время от времени.

В глубине души Питеру хотелось сказать, что он не имел права вести себя так, словно по-прежнему был командиром Тони. Но он видел, как Капитан все еще сжимает коммуникатор, словно опасается, что кто-то может его забрать. И он знал, каково это — любить Тони Старка. И терять его.

— Будет, - пообещал Питер. — И он вернется.


End file.
